


Playing with fire

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crossdressing Kink, Crowley in Love (Good Omens), F/M, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Inktober, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Role-Playing Game, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: She ran the end of the riding crop slowly up the inside of the gardener's thigh. She tapped it against his skin softly. She ran the end of the riding crop back down his leg and then up again. She tapped the groove inbetween his thigh harder this time. His breath hitched





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/gifts).

> Author's Note:  
In the middle of the early morning I heard a voice and it was Nanny Ashtoreth.   
"Hello dear." 
> 
> And of course I was acting like a fool. I couldn't deny her I had to write. I immediately said,   
"Yes ma'am."   
She smirked "Too easy."
> 
> Just like that I started writing and here we are!
> 
> This is a part of my Halloween Special for Ineffable Halloween and Kinktober. Please look out for more.   
🦇🎃❤️❤️

Brother Francis couldn't escape. The fact that he didn't want to was irreverent but it was known. He knew it and so did she. She being the woman that loomed over his quivering form with a riding crop in hand. Her leather gloves squelched as she hit the end of it on her palm. Her voice was not overpowering but domineering enough for the poor garderner to come undone.

"You've been quite the fallen angel, haven't you? You know what happens to fallen angels? They get punisshed." 

She hissed the last word, a slip of her tongue, lengthening the consonant. With a flick of her wrist the riding crop cracked and hit the garderner's smooth pale thigh. He yelped in surprise. She chuckled lowly.

"Thiss is just the beginning dear." 

She ran the end of the riding crop slowly up the inside of the gardener's thigh. She tapped it against his skin softly. She ran the end of the riding crop back down his leg and then up again. She tapped the groove inbetween his thigh harder this time. His breath hitched. 

"Do you want me to treat you like a fallen angel?" 

He was delirious as the riding crop moved from his leg up to his face. The riding crop traced his cheek. As it drew closer to his lips he parted them, allowing Nanny Ashtoreth to slip an inch of the riding crop on his tongue. An act that Brother Francis was not familiar with but it aroused him just the same. He licked the end of it and felt pleased when he caught a glimpse of the lady's small smile. 

She dragged the riding crop down his bare chest and bit her lip seductively, making sure that the gardener was watching as she did. 

" You will obey me. You will do everything that I tell you to do without question. You will lissten to me." 

Her voice was sultry as he drunk in her words. He nodded immediately, acting on instinct. He croaked and spoke for the first time they stepped into the room. 

" Yes. Yes I will obey you. I will listen, I promise."

"Yes who?" 

The riding crop that rested on his chest cracked down onto his skin, a red mark left in its wake. Brother Francis' mouth formed an 'O' and his chest heaved. He struggled to form a coherent sentence, his mind concentrating on the stinging feeling from his chest. 

" Ma'am. Yes ma'am. I will obey you ma'am." 

"Good." 

Nanny Ashtoreth led the riding crop up the gardener's chest to his face where she stroked his cheek with the end of it. Brother Francis's eyes squeezed shut and he blew out a long raspy breath. 

Nanny took the riding crop away from the gardener's cheek. She reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet to pull out a tartan blindfold. It was Aziraphale's family clan colors and exactly the same as his bow tie. Nanny knew that Brother Francis would appreciate it. 

She held it up infront of the gardener and waited for him to see what she fetched for him. Once he opened his eyes and saw his tartan colours he bit his lips in anticipation. Nanny Ashtoreth placed the blindfold over her husband's eyes and tied it behind his head. 

Nanny's seductive voice sounded in his ears and not being able to see her made her voice sound like sweet syrup dripping down his body. 

"Blindfolded so you won't know which one comes next." 

What comes next, Brother Francis had no idea what she meant. What would she do to him. His chest heaved as he waited silently. He couldn't feel her anymore, just a distant sense of her presence over him. He could hear her reach for something under the bed and felt the bed dip beneath her weight. 

Again he waited for her next move. 

Next thing he knew he felt it, a soft brush of something soft along his naked thigh. He had no clue what it was but that's what excited him. His chest tingled as the unknown soft object brushed against it in circles, creating different patterns. 

He could feel the soft object no more as Nanny must have pulled it away. Was replaced was a hard slap to his thigh. It wasn't the riding crop. This new object caused Brother Francis to yelp and the skin of his thigh to redden tremendously. It stung and his eyes prickled with fresh tears. 

It felt hard when it came crashing down all of a sudden, the gardener guessed that it must have been wooden. He was right. 

"Did you like that? You're probably thinking about it aren't you, what is it, you're asking yourself." 

Nanny ran the softer object over her husband's chest. "Thiss, my dear, is a ruby rose freshly picked from my garden. It was the most beautiful one, absolutely perfect."

As soon as she took the rose away she hit down on his chest with a wicked smile. "And this, my dear, is a wooden paddle. I've been meaning to use this on you for weeks now and you've given me the perfect excuse to use. Thank you." 

Brother Francis groaned deeply, the wooden paddle striking him harder than he expected. He had been waiting for this moment. He had discovered what new things that he and Nanny could do inside the bedroom and this, this excitement she had elicited inside of him now was definitely something they discussed. 

Not knowing whether or not he was going to get the delicate rose down his chest or a smack from the wooden paddle and being blindfolded kept his mind racing along with his heart. He was aching between his legs, throbbing and begging to be touched. But he could do nothing but wait. It was all up to her, his wife and she was one for games. 

The gardener's breathing was the only thing thay could be heard in the quiet room. He was starting to get nervous. "Ma'am?" 

"Yesss...?" her hiss was louder than it had been before which meant she was just as turned on as he was. She only used her serpent tongue when she was mad or deeply aroused. Brother Francis decided on the latter. 

He whimpered as the delicate, soft petals of the rose traced his burning flesh. It soothed his thigh that still stung from the wooden paddle's rough kiss. The rose was gentle, only it's thorns scraped against him and that you was not unpleasant. 

Distracted by the ruby rose's dance following his happy trail, Brother Francis was not warned of Nanny Ashtoreth's next assault. As quick as a viper, of course, she moved the paddle a distance away from the gardener before moving at a fast speed and connected with his thigh. 

"Oh! Oh-oh my.. Nanny? Please, touch me. Let me see you." 

Instead of feeling the brush of the velvet of the rose petals, Brother Francis felt a familiar pair of lips pressed to his thigh. The Nanny's lips hovered over her husband's leg after she placed the rose away. 

"Now, now dear. Do you really deserve it, after being ssuch a bad angel? I think you don't deserve it. Bad angels like you deserve something far better. You deserve to be punisshed."

Brother Francis' entire body gleamed with sweat as his hands tried to still themselves, gripping and ungripping at the sheets." Yes, punish me please. Punish me and I-I promise I will behave next time. "

He could hear Nanny hum out of concentration as she contemplated his proposal. He needed her, he wanted to learn. After being controlled his whole life he almost needed it to survive. He trusted Crowley and right now he trusted Nanny. If he did wrong in her eyes he wanted to rectify his mistakes, he wanted her to rectify his mistakes. Her way. 

She still held the paddle in her hand as she placed open mouthed kisses over the paddle shaped mark on Brother Francis' milky thigh. He could feel her teeth against his skin so he assumed she was smiling. She was. She had an idea. She sat upright next to his plush body and tapped his thigh gently as he still wore the tartan blindfold.

"Turn over, get on your hands and knees."

Brother Francis would have responded immediately had it not taken him by surprise. His lack of response made Nanny Ashtoreth grip the thigh she had tapped harshly.

"Now! Don't keep me waiting angel."

The gardener flipped over and kneeled down on the bed with both his arms infront of him, his palms flat on the sheets. Crowley had slipped and called him his favorite nickname, 'angel.' It warmed Aziraphale in a different kind of way than sexually, it was more personal now, not role-playing anymore.

Aziraphale desperately wanted to pull the blindfold off so he could see Crowley. He wanted to watch as he, still with magenta shaded lipstick, teased him, punished him till he begged. He wanted to see the way Crowley's kohl eyes would darken as they both watched each other. Aziraphale wanted to watch as Crowley placed two fingers inside of him.

Still not being able to see, Aziraphale's hair all over his body prickled in anticipation. Sitting on all fours, Aziraphale's head hung, his breathing escalating by each passing second. Time seemed slower than before which must have been Crowley's doing. All in an attempt to punish Aziraphale. And without having being touched just yet it was working.

Finally- the agonizing silence was broken as Crowley's voice met Aziraphale's tuned in ears. Having his sight gone he had to rely on his other senses, which meant his hearing was heightened.

"You asked for this angel, you weren't supposed to ask or like it. It's supposed to be a punishment. Now, I'm not going to hold back, I've been to kind to you and I know too well thay when you are or act like a fallen angel you'll be treated that way."

Crowley still acted like Nanny Ashtoreth, her domineering personality he took on merging with his own. He still wore her clothes but he sounded like his usual self, which made Aziraphale confused but still aroused as he imagined Crowley's lips moving as he threatened the angel.

It was still Crowley and that's why in response Aziraphale moaned and moved his hand between his legs where his untouched prick hung waiting. Crowley slapped Aziraphale's hand away. The angel had tested him for the last time. He snarled, venom from his contracted fangs shooting from his mouth onto the sheets barely missing Aziraphale's back.

"Did I say you could touch yourself? When did I say you could touch yourself?"

The wooden paddle that was in Crowley's hand came crashing down on one of Aziraphale's smooth ass cheeks. It reddened immediately and Aziraphale jerked forward at the sudden impact. Not giving him time to recover, Crowley spanked Aziraphale in the same spot again, harder than before.

Aziraphale was panting as the paddle collided with his skin continously. His eyes were brimming with tears from behind the tartan blindfold and his lips were raw from his constant assault with his teeth. His backside felt like hellfire had scorched it to the bone.

Crowley didn't stop and waited expectantly for an answer from Aziraphale. "Tell me, Aziraphale. When did I tell you, you could touch yourself?"

Aziraphale felt more pleasure than pain as the stinging caused every nerve in his fresh body to jolt awake. They were revived and they craved the attention they were given.

Crowley stopped spanking the angel, his own arousal catching up with him as he huffed. "That wasn't- You didn't give an answer, Aziraphale."

"Don't- Please, Crowley, don't stop." Aziraphale's voice was wanton and strained, his throat dry as his mouth fell open repeatedly.

"You aren't supposed to want this!"

Crowley was frustrated, with himself and the angel. He didn't expect that reaction from Aziraphale. He attacked Aziraphale's other ass cheek that called to him as it was too pale for his liking.

'Smack!' - Aziraphale's ghostly ass cheek rippled satisfyingly and blushed a cherry pink. Crowley kept kissing the angel's backside with the wooden paddle. With each swing and collision of skin to wood Crowley connected the two harder and each time Aziraphale would moan louder than he did previously.

It wasn't torture to Aziraphale, he thrived on the pain and the pleasure that emerged soon after. Crowley was the one being tortured. He was torturing himself, seeing the way Aziraphale's limbs trembled from the strain of holding his own weight up.

Crowley gave up spanking the angel and threw the wooden paddle to the floor. "Aziraphale, what are you doing to me?"

Crowley was exasperated as his hands cupped his lover's ass between his hands and massaged the flushed flesh. The pair groaned in unision, their eyes closed, Aziraphale's behind the blindfold still.

"What are you doing to me, Crowley? I need you to touch me, please." Aziraphale spread his legs apart as an attempt to sway Crowley to do his bidding.

Crowley would have denied the angel had he not wanted to satisfy his own needs as well. He wanted to taste Aziraphale as much as Aziraphale wanted to feel the inside of Crowley's mouth.

The bed creaked as Crowley slithered underneath Aziraphale's taut body and between his legs. He flipped around to lay on his back, his hungry lips parted, exhaling a waft of cool air on the head of Aziraphale's leaking prick.

Aziraphale's body lurched and he had to catch himself to prevent from crashing on top of Crowley. The demon grabbed the angel's hips to pull him gently down towards his open, waiting mouth. The tip of Aziraphale's cock was surrounded by Crowley's swirling tongue. Aziraphale sighed, the ache of being untouched long forgotten. He could only feel and he relied on his free senses to experience everything.

Crowley licked up Aziraphale's length and sucked on the tip profusely. Aziraphale gasped, his hips thrusting down causing the head of his cock to hit the back of the demon's throat. Crowley didn't flinch or gag, a snake and celestial being advantage.

He pulled his head away and then took all of Aziraphale in his mouth. He let Aziraphale thrust into his mouth, guiding him with the hold he had on the angel's hips. As the demon noticed Aziraphale's legs giving out he released his cock with a wet 'pop'. Aziraphale whined. 

With one thought Nanny's clothes were miracled into the cupboard. Crowley was left bare, a malicious smile on his lips as he leaned over Aziraphale who was still in a compromised position, his backside in the air. 

"You're going to take it, you're going to take it how I give it to you. Just remember angel, you asked for this." 

Crowley slammed into Aziraphale raw and without prepping him. The bookshop owner hissed and Crowley proceeded to claw at the skin between the angel's hipbones. He didn't wait for Aziraphale to adjust as he pulled out fully and plummeted within his angel once more. 

Between the broken moans that Aziraphale released, the creaking of the bed and the sound of skin slapping against skin it all merged together into an ecstasy driven song. 

"Crowley--I'm so.." Aziraphale felt dizzy and light headed. 

Crowley stopped his movements and bottomed out. He flipped Aziraphale over which caused the blonde angel to wince. Crowley's voice was rough, "I want to see you as I fill you. I want to see your lips quiver as I deny you of your release." 

He spread Aziraphale's legs wide open and hooked them around his narrow waist. He slipped deeper in Aziraphale's puckering, pink hole. 

Crowley breathed against Aziraphale's neck, hot fans of air coating the angel's skin along with the sweat." You're so tight for me angel, so close. So am I, spanking you- God angel, you loved it." 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, Crowley watched as his lover's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. 

"I-I did my dear. I love everything you do to me, it's you." 

Crowley hissed lowly, his voice rising slightly as he spoke, "You'll love this!" 

Crowley thrusted repeatedly at Aziraphale's sweetspot, brushing it as he entered. He picked up speed, his thrusts became sloppier until he filled Aziraphale with his seed. Crowley continued to move inside the angel to ride out his high. Aziraphale was not far behind, nearing his climax too.

"Crowley, Crowley I'm going to- I'm-"

"No! Come and you'll regret it!" Crowley growled.

Without warning Aziraphale squirted all over his own chest, panting as he did. Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale, looking disappointed.

"Look at what you've done. Now I have to clean up the mess."

Aziraphale could only feel the stickiness and waited blindly for Crowley's next move. Crowley bent down between Aziraphale's legs and licked the mess that the angel had left. Aziraphale wiggled as it tickled but then he felt a hand near his ear and soon he was met with what seemed like blinding light. It was just the light creeping in from behind the curtains. The angel squinted, letting his eyes adjust. It was daybreak already, they had been playing this game of theirs for hours.

Crowley's face came into focus and Aziraphale sucked into focus and Aziraphale sucked in a breath. He caught sight of his fluid dribbling down from the corners of the demon's mouth. Upon instinct Aziraphale wanted to act and lifted his head off the pillow. His tongue lapped up the liquid and Crowley moaned as soon as Aziraphale's tongue 'accidentally' found his.

They hadn't kissed all evening and now their lips claimed each other's as if they were deprived longer than a few hours.

Blood flowed between their legs again as Aziraphale's teeth nipped at Crowley's throat. He was in a sitting position, one hand holding himself up and the other tangled in Crowley's fiery hair.

Crowley pulled away first, his lips swollen and bruised. "Fuck, you bad angel. What have you done?"

Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer but then Crowley pushed him back down on the bed and snaked his naked torso up his chest. Simultaneously they groaned as their hard lengths met briefly.

Aziraphale blinked rapidly as Crowley's arms were stretched out above Aziraphale's head and his cock was mere inches from the angel's lips. Crowley rotated his hips so the tip of his cock slowly brushed and traced the outline of Aziraphale's mouth. The angel attempted to open his mouth and take the demon fully but protested when Crowley moved his hips so that the tip of his cock could rub against his cheek instead.

Crowley ran his prick from the angel's cheek down to his lips, around them and back up to his cheek teasingly. Aziraphale let out a frustrated whine. Crowley hummed, like he did before as Nanny.

"This is what you did, Aziraphale. Look how hard I am. You bad angel."

His hand trailed down Aziraphale's heaving chest. Crowley could see the way his angel begged with his eyes. It was excruciating, the pleasure now that he could see. It was more, more than the pain he received from his spankings.

Crowley's hand wrapped around Aziraphale's length and gave it two thought out pumps. He then got off Aziraphale entirely, leaving Aziraphale speechless as he stood next to the bed.

Crowley tried not to smirk but failed. His golden eyes raked over Aziraphale's gleaming body. "This is your punishment."

With that he left the angel alone in their shared bedroom.


End file.
